Evil Alison and Weak Paige
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Alison DiLaurentis hates Paige McCullers sooo much. Why? Because of the fact that Alison knows that Paige has a crush on Emily Fields and Alison don't like that 'cause she wants Emily for herself, even though that's something Alison never admit to anyone.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Evil Alison and Weak Paige**

 **Alison DiLaurentis hates Paige McCullers sooo much. Why? Because of the fact that Alison knows that Paige has a crush on Emily Fields and Alison don't like that 'cause she wants Emily for herself, even though that's something Alison never admit to anyone.**

With a sassy evil glare in her eyes, Alison walk straight up to Paige.

"Listen up here, Pigskin! You think you're so fucking cute and all, but you're not. Emily would never date you. Yes, your secret isn't as secret as you think. I know that you want Emily and I will never let you put your dirty disgusting hands on my sweet adorable buddy so stay the crap away from her." says Alison in a hard commanding tone with a hand on her left hip and all, being a typical sexy female teenage bully.

"I'm not...uh...me no lesbo-girl. I like boys." says Paige being very nervous and extremely afraid of Alison.

"You like boys? No! You're an ugly perverted gay girl. Don't fuckin' deny it, ya little loser." says Alison.

"That's not true. I have a boyfriend..." says Paige.

"Ha! Let me fuckin' laugh. No one wants you. Don't you see that you're nothing more than a weak loser? There's no boy who'd ever date someone as weak and stupid as you. I'll never be your friend." says Alison.

Paige get so scared that she fart, almost pooping her pants.

"Yeah, you better be scared, Pigskin. If you even as much put a finger on Em, I will kill you on the spot, okay?" says Alison.

"That's not nice..." says Paige as she begin to cry.

"Right, it's not, but that's what such idiots like you deserve. You, as well as the hermie and that piece of loser-shit known as Mona are worthless. Nobody love you freaks. Nobody." says Alison, punching Paige hard in the tummy.

"That hurts..." says Paige still crying.

Paige poop in her pants in fear.

"Get the fuck away from me! That stinks a lot, ya loser!" says Alison in anger.

Paige run home.

"Run, loser! Run!" says Alison.

The next day.

"Ha, this will teach silly Pigskin to leave Em alone." whisper Alison as she pour a lot of strong laxative drugs into Paige's drink when nobody's watching.

20 minutes later.

Paige sit in the school lunch-room, eating her lunch.

"Yummy!" says Paige.

Paige takes a sip of her apple-juice.

Suddenly she feel the need to poop a lot.

She has diarrhea.

Alison smile in evil 'cause this is what Alison wanted to happen to Paige.

Paige cry as she run to the nearest bathroom.

"What are you doing?" says Aria as she take a seat across the table from Alison.

"Simply made stupid little Pigskin get a sudden need to go take the biggest poop of the year." says Alison.

"Why? That's really rude." says Alison.

"I know, but Pigskin deserve it. She's a loser." says Alison.

"Alright then..." says Aria.

"Yeah. I also have another plan for tomorrow." says Alison as she eat some of her sushi.

The next day.

While all other students are in class, Alison walk up to Paige's locker and use a folding knife she stole from Jason to break open the locker.

"Now you'll get in trouble for having these." whisper Alison with an evil smile as she throw a bunch of porn DVDs into Paige's locker.

45 minutes later.

"Miss McCullers, these porn movies were found in your locker. How the hell do you explain that?" says Vice Principal Tamborelli.

"Those are not mine, sir." says Paige.

"Oh..who the hell put them in your locker then?" says Principal Tamborelli.

"I don't know. Someone's trying to put me into the shit." says Paige.

"I don't believe you. Because porn was discovered in your locker, which is forbidden here at Rosewood High, you'll get detention after school for the rest of the week." says Principal Tamborelli.

"Not fair! Me did nothing wrong..." says Paige.

"Are you sure? I don't want students to watch porn." says Principal Tamborelli.

2 days later.

Paige walk out from the Math-classroom after having served 4 hours of detention, doing many advanced Math things under the strict eye of Mr David DeMonte, the Math teacher.

"Hi, Pigskin! Are you having fun in detention?" says Alison as she suddenly appear.

"No, of course not." says Paige in anger.

"Shut up, loser." says Alison in a hard cold tone.

"Are you the one who put porn in my locker?" says Paige.

"Yeah, but don't bother tellin' anyone, loser. Nobody's going to believe you anyways." says Alison with a sexy teasing smile.

"Why?" says Paige.

"I figured that since you wanna have sex so much that you might enjoy some porn while you play with your dirty little vagina." says Alison.

"I have no dirty vagina..." says Paige.

"Maybe ya have a penis then. Or perhaps both, like the hermie does, eh?" says Alison.

"Stop. Please..." says Paige as she starts to cry.

"Let's check what a perv like you have in her pants." says Alison as she grab Paige's sweatpants and pull them down and then also pull down Paige's panties.

Paige of course has a normal vagina.

"Oh, you do have a pussy after all, nice. Let's see if you love pain." says Alison with a sassy voice as she bite Paige's clit hard, making it bleed.

"No! That fucking hurts..." says Paige through her tears.

"So does this!" says Alison as she use all her force to knock Paige hard into the wall.

Alison simply giggle in a slutty way as she walk away, leaving a hurt Paige alone on the floor.

The next day.

"Paige McCullers was found knocked out yesterday. Ali, do you happen to know why?" says Spencer in a serious mature tone.

"Fuck no! The loser probably fell because she was in her perverted daydreams about dildos and such shit." says Alison, all sassy and confident.

"Like you don't own a dildo." says Spencer.

"I do, but mine is elegant and cute. Paige probably has poop stains on hers from using it in her dirty stinky crap hole." says Alison.

"Ali, please...don't be like that." says Spencer.

"Spencer, don't dare to speak against me." says Alison.

"Whatever floats your boat." says Spencer.

"I'm sure Pigskin has poop stains on her cheap dildo." says Alison.

"Well, most girls own a dildo. Even I do, but I don't think Paige has used hers in her butt." says Aria.

"I own a dildo." says Hanna.

"Shut it, Hefty Hanna!" says Alison.

"Okay..." says Hanna, being afraid of Alison.

"Awww! Good girl." says Alison as she gently pet Hanna's head as if Hanna was a puppy dog or something.

"Ali, stop it. Hanna's a girl, not a lil' dog." says Aria.

"Opss!" says Alison, all fake sorry.

"Thanks, Aria." says Hanna with a tiny smile.

The next day.

"Here, a small gift as a way to say sorry for being so rude." says Alison as she pull out a pink steel flask and hands it to Paige.

"Uh...thanks." says Paige as she open the flask and takes a sip.

Paige starts to puke.

"What the crap was in there?" says Paige.

"Nothing too bad, just a few splashes of my pee from this morning." says Alison.

"Pee? Are you fuckin' crazy?" says Paige.

"No, buy maybe you are, Pigskin." says Alison.

"Fuck you!" says Paige, trying to pour the pee over Alison's fancy white designer top.

"No way!" says Alison as she knock the flask from Paige's hand before Paige can pour anything on Alison.

"That hurts..." says Paige.

"You deserve it, loser. I'm gonna continue to bully you until you understands that Emily and you can never be a couple." says Alison.

"I love Emily..." says Paige.

"And I hate you. Eat you own poop." says Alison as she kick Paige in the pussy so hard that Paige almost fall down.

"Please, don't kill me..." whines Paige.

"Don't whine like a fuckin' 5 year old and don't worry. You'll get live with the painful knowledge that Emily will never be your babe." says Alison.

Alison grab the flask and force Paige to drink all the pee in it.

Alison then throw the flask in the trashcan and walk away.

"Pigskin's a loser and I will protect sweet Emily from her." says Alison.

2 weeks later.

"Fuck you, Alison!" says Paige in anger.

"You can never make me cry in fear. I'm totally badass and I could kill you super easy if I wanted to." says Alison.

"Poop!" scream Paige, trying to punch Alison in the face.

"Stupid lesbo-freak. Too slow." says Alison as she does a backflip and avoids the attack easy.

"What?" says Paige.

"Eat your own crap." says Alison.

"Never!" says Paige.

"Do you remember this?" says Alison as she kick Paige in the pussy again.

Paige starts to cry.

"Ha, such a weak little loser ya are." says Alison with a sassy smile.

Alison knock Paige to the floor.

Alison then unzip her tight sexy skinny jeans, pull her erotic G-string to the side and pee over Paige's face.

The next day at the Kissing Rock.

"Awww! Emily, you're so fucking cute." says Alison.

"Thanks, Ali. You're cute too." says Emily with an adorable smile.

"I'm glad you think so, Em." says Alison.

Alison gives Emily a romantic kiss.

Alison and Emily make out as the sun goes down.

The next day.

"I have something for ya, Pigskin. This!" says Alison as she once more kick Paige hard in the pussy.

Paige starts to cry.

"You're weak. If you were cool you'd fight back." says Alison.

Paige says nothing.

"C'mon, Pigskin. Do you want me to hurt you?" says Alison.

Alison pull out a steel dildo and use it as a mace and hit Paige in the head, knocking her out.

"Awww! Goodnight, little loser." says Alison.

The next day.

"Pigskin, do you wanna have sex with Emily?" says Alison.

"No..." says Paige.

"Yes, you do, but I won't let that happen. I protect her." says Alison.

"Alison, please be nice." says Paige.

"I'm nice, just not to you." says Alison.

"Why not...?" says Paige.

"Because you have feelings for Emily, that's why." says Alison.

"So if I give up my crush on Emily, you will be nice to me?" says Paige.

"Not really, but I won't bully you anymore." says Alison.

"If so I give up on Emily Fields. Rather being single than a victim of your evil crap." says Paige. "My crush on Emily is now no more."

"Good go, Pigskin. Bye." says Alison.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
